


Salt Husband

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: When she stopped him in the hall, murmuring about the wing her room was in, he’d felt a flare of heat flash across his face. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know, and he was almost certain that she knew that he knew. She’d touched his arm, fingers feather light over his shirt, and it made him shiver. He watched her walk away, thankful for the fact she dressed as a man for her arse looked good in leather pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just...smut. I'm going to hell for this. I was working on a Jojen/Bran snippet and...

Theon had not met a cunt he did not like, nor a cunt he could not charm the smallclothes from.

 

Many men relied on coin for their pleasure, and to be sure, the young Ironborn had done the same. But this was not always the case. Many times, he just had that effect on women.

 

He started with some of the maids. They were young and vulnerable. He did not take advantage, so much as treat them well. He was no stranger to pleasure, for himself and for his partners. He knew how to use his fingers and his tongue. They left him, satisfied every time.

 

Sometimes there were ladies who visited with their fathers and their brothers. Theon felt his heart race in those times. He was always cautioned to spill his seed on bellies or arses and to leave the breeding to their future husbands. He was not one to disobey.

 

The most exciting were the ladies who came with their lords. He'd bedded two or three and those were the ones who screamed the loudest. They were often young, just married to a boy who was unsure of his own cock. Theon could see they had never been satisfied a day in their lives and he preened when they left him in the middle of the night, cheeks so red it half looked like he'd roughed them up and voices hoarse.

 

When he met Meera Reed he knew he wanted her too. He liked the thought of putting a woman playing at being a man on her back. Theon grew hard at the image of making her wet and aching for him with just two well-placed fingers. She was often with her brother, Jojen Reed, and Theon could see the distrust in the boy’s eyes. Mayhaps he’d heard of Theon’s legacy—if he had it wouldn't surprise him. It was something of a topic in these parts and Theon didn’t mind that at all.

 

He was half surprised when she looked at him during dinner one night. She was between her brother and Arya Stark. She’d smiled and bit her lip at him, inclining her head in acknowledgement before returning to a quiet conversation with Jojen. Theon grew hard just from the simple gaze, understanding that his pursuit was not one sided from her look.

 

When she stopped him in the hall, murmuring about the wing her room was in, he’d felt a flare of heat flash across his face. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know, and he was almost certain that _she_ knew that he knew. She’d touched his arm, fingers feather light over his shirt, and it made him shiver. He watched her walk away, thankful for the fact she dressed as a man for her arse looked good in leather pants.

 

\--

 

Her breasts were firm in his hands, small and comfortable to hold. He liked them larger for looking but when he needed a fuck he didn’t give much care. Her skin was sun darkened and marred from hunting and fighting. Her legs were strong around him when he shoved her up against the wall so hard her head knocked into the cold stones. She didn’t care—she moaned.

 

“You like that?” Theon whispered, thumbing her nipple harshly while his other arm flexed to hold her up. “Like the pain?”

 

Meera whimpered into his mouth, hands fisting in his hair as her body writhed against him. She dug her nails into his scalp and his grip on her tightened. Her skin was already battered, what would a few bruises change? Besides, Theon had always been careful with the women he fucked. They were all too green or too honourable for him to mark them. If Meera enjoyed his roughness he would not hold back from sating her desires.

 

Theon pushed her to the bed next, throwing her across the sheets carelessly and climbing atop her. He ripped open her leather breeches, pushing them down past her arse and running a hand along her belly and against her bare hip. The hair on her cunt was short and dark. He smirked, running one finger along her inner thigh. She was watching him, eyes darting from his face to his finger and breathing heavily.

 

“Shall I?” Theon asked. He pressed his finger just above her clit, not quite touching it.

 

Her hips bucked and he smiled. One finger circled her clit furiously, as he moved to unlace his pants. Meera beat him there, untangling the laces with shaking fingers and pulling his cock free with a soft moan. Their eyes met and she wet her lips, breasts rising and falling rapidly as she fisted his cock. She clutched his thigh with her second hand, putting pressure on it until he moved forward. Her eyes told him to keep going and he looked at her curiously.

 

“I want it in my mouth, m’lord,” she murmured, lips turning up at the way his eyes bulged.

 

He’d had his cock sucked many times, but never by anyone in the castle. He’d gone to the brothels for that, worried he’d scare a lady away at the thought of it. Meera guided him up her body, smirking as his knees came to either side of her shoulders. He watched her hand slip down and could see in her eyes that she was pleasuring herself as he positioned his cock at her lips. She gripped one of his arse cheeks to pull him closer, loosening her lips to take him in.

 

“Drowned _God._ ” Theon almost doubled over at the feel of her. She took him easily and he could see from the glimmer of amusement in her eyes that she’d done this before.

 

She’d done this many times.

 

He groaned as she sucked fervently. Meera’s cheeks hollowed around him, making his balls jump against her chin. If he wasn't so good at controlling himself, he would spill into her mouth from the first pass of her tongue over his slit. When his hands threaded into her hair and massaged her scalp in silent warning she only moaned her approval. His grip tightened and held her steady as his hips began to move. She didn’t gag or drool as he fucked into her mouth and it only served to make him hotter. Her composure was new and strange and wonderful.

 

“Little whore,” Theon moaned. She seemed to laugh at the words, enjoying them. _If she’s a whore, then I’m just the same._

 When her wide eyes flickered up to his and a blush settled along her neck, Theon retreated, knowing the signs that she was close to her release. He shoved her hand away from her own cunt and crawled in-between her legs. His cockhead brushed against her folds, still slick from her saliva, and her breath hitched.

 

“M’lord, won’t you—”

 

“Theon,” he said, bending at the waist to whisper it in her ear. “I want to hear _my name_ on your pretty lips when you come, little crag whore.”

 

She nodded, eyes glittering as she fisted her hand in his hair and tugged his ear to _her_ lips. “And you’ll scream mine, little salt whore.”

 

“Salt wife,” Theon corrected, grinning at her. “Salt husband, I guess.”

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking behind his back and forcing him to breech her. He slid in easily, not taking time to let her adjust because she didn’t need it. Her face screwed up in pain and yet she _moaned,_ body moving against him already, encouraging him to push his way inside of her.

 

“Gods,” she rasped, eyes fluttering shut as they moved together. Theon bent to suckle at her teat, making her cry out. He would smirk but he was too busy fucking her into the bed. He grunted at each thrust, relishing in the feel of her hips rearing to meet him.

 

Her hand reached between them and he felt her knuckles against his skin while she rubbed her clit. He kissed her jaw lightly before returning to her breasts. “Is this your secret Meera Reed? Can’t be a whore so you settle for playing a man?”

 

She whined, thighs squeezing him hard until he stilled for a moment. In that small window, Meera had them flipped, smirking down at him and running her hands along his chest. “I can be many things, Theon Greyjoy,” she said, tracing his nipples and rolling her hips. She pushed his shoulders back as he tried to sit up to wrap his arms about her body. She took his hands and instead, placed them against her hipbones. Meera kept her hands over his as she rolled her body against him, eyes locked and full of desire.

 

He did come with her name on his lips, still inside her. He’d thrown his head back and felt her breasts brush against his body as she leaned into him. She kissed him to stifle some of his moans and clutched his hands hard, keeping their position on her body. When he regained some of his senses he reached to pull out of her, hearing her whine at the loss. She had still not been pleasured and he reached for her, pulling her onto her back and sitting upright between her legs.

 

She reached over her head to grab hold of the wooden bedpost, using it to anchor herself as Theon’s fingers plunged inside of her. He felt his own seed on his fingers, mixed with her slick, clear arousal. He felt her flutter around his fingers, watching how her lips rounded out and she breathed his name in quick succession, sometimes offering a _please_ or a _Gods_ or a _yes!_ Her cresting was longer than his and he fucked her through it as valiantly as he often did.

 

When they parted finally, satiated and exhausted, Meera smiled coyly at him. They both said nothing as he redressed and left the room.

 

“Good morning salt husband,” she breathed as she passed him at breakfast.

 

And no one heard it, but Theon felt his heart race.


End file.
